A flexible display panel has become an important direction of development of display screens for electronic devices, due to advantages of bendability and portability thereof. The flexible display panel may be a monolithic display screen or a display screen formed by joining multiple smaller screens, and is bendable. Currently, the flexible display panel is manually unfolded, and if the flexible display panel is in a folded state, there is a hidden problem that the flexible display panel may be mistakenly unfolded and thus damaged.